Controversias
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Tai acude al departamento de Catherine a ayudarla con un problema que él desconoce. Al llegar y enterarse de qué es lo que pasa, no puede encontrar una solución. Ambos buscarán solucionar el problema que se les presenta, que es mucho más grande que sólo ellos dos. En ese transcurso, se irán acercando más y más el uno al otro. Fic para Sybilla's Song, en el foro Proyecto 1-8


**Acá con nuevo fic. Éste es de un reto propuesto por Sybilla's Song, en el topic "Las Mendigas Fickeras II" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Estaba planeado para ser un one-shot, pero me terminó pareciendo que tendría que tener más de un capítulo. Este fic estará terminado antes de un mes aproximadamente. **

**De cualquier manera, espero que lo disfruten. Especialmente vos, Sybilla. Espero que disfrutes el fic, perdón por tardar taanto.**

* * *

-Capítulo I-

Los colores se sucedían vertiginosamente, uno tras otro, sin tomar una forma particular antes de transformarse en otro. Rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, negro. Brillantes y opacos, tonos claros y oscuros. Algunos sonidos podían escucharse, como gritos melódicos y armoniosos que formaban una suerte de rapsodia los unos entre los otros. Si se imaginaba lo suficiente, podía hasta encontrar cierto ritmo, podía oír los tambores, los violines. Era una experiencia única, pero también extraña. Recordaba que la primera vez que lo había vivido, casi había vomitado, por el hecho de no estar acostumbrado a todas las sensaciones. Ahora, habiéndolo hecho ya unas cincuenta veces, no cambiaba nada en él, aunque sí disfrutaba cada vez con esas experiencias sensoriales inigualables.

Escuchó un bip, seguido de otros dos, y de otros tres. Cada vez más bips en el mismo lapso de tiempo que los anteriores. Finalmente, se escuchó un bip que mantuvo la "i" durante dos o tres segundos, y entonces su vista se acostumbró al departamento al cual acababa de llegar. Estaba exhausto, no lo negaría. Pero en cuanto había recibido el mensaje, había acudido inmediatamente, sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo. Ahora, se preguntaba si acaso no había sido un mensaje pirateado, porque parecía encontrarse totalmente solo en ese lugar: una sala con algunos sillones color negro, circular, que se extendía a todo lo ancho del edificio en el que se encontraba, lo que hacía posible que estuviera rodeada por cristales. El sol de la tarde entraba por ellos, y teñía todo de un color naranja que le daba la impresión de haber viajado al pasado, a aquellas películas que sus padres veían todas las noches de domingo. Miró en derredor una vez, y después otra. Una, en sentido a las agujas del reloj; la siguiente, en sentido contrario. Nada vio, exceptuando los muebles.

Escuchó entonces un sonido, y salió del cilindro que encasillaba el transportador. Era un sollozo, que venía de la única parte separada del resto del departamento por paredes. Estaba justo detrás suyo, también en el centro. Se acercó a la pared, totalmente negra, y buscó la luz verde que le indicaba el lugar de desmaterialización. Cuando lo encontró, trató de pasar, pero la pared estaba totalmente sólida. Alguien la había desactivado, probablemente desde adentro. Seguro era la misma persona dueña de aquella voz que lloraba. Catherine, sabía que era ella ahora. Lo único que había hecho había sido unir los hechos: un mensaje de ella le llega, cuando arriba a su departamento ella no está por ninguna parte, y entonces escucha un llanto de una voz, femenina evidentemente, llorando. La pregunta era, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Tocó la pared, golpeándola suavemente, esperando que ella respondiera y saliera. Pero nada dijo, ni siquiera se molestó por parar de llorar o preguntar quién era. Volvió a golpear, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y dijo su nombre en voz baja, pero esperaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lograra escuchar. Esta vez, el llanto se controló un poco. Pensó que quizás necesitaría un rato más para salir, así que, impaciente, se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones negros que estaban contra una parte de los ventanales de cristal que conformaban la circular pared principal. Apoyó su tobillo izquierdo sobre su pierna derecha, y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de seguir paciente. No podría volver a su departamento en un largo rato, pareciera. No que no le molestara, después de todo, su amiga lo necesitaba, pero estaba cansado, y ella ni siquiera había aparecido.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos. Catherine finalmente atravesó la pared, ahora activada, y fue caminando lento, como si le costara dar cada paso, hasta donde estaba él, y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado. Fue en ese exacto momento cuando Tai se dio cuenta que lo que pasaba era bastante más grave de lo que él había pensado al principio. Su cansancio se esfumó, la idea de irse a dormir se desintegró. Catherine estaba irreconocible. Tenía ojeras que denotaban que no había dormido por varias noches, y tenía los ojos rojos por el eterno llanto que había llorado. Parecía estar más flaca, ya los huesos de su cara se notaban un poco bajo la piel. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba, o le había pasado? Instintivamente, el moreno se acercó a él, y, antes de decir cualquier cosa, la abrazó, como para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, que no había ningún problema, por más que era evidente que no era así.

−¿Qué fue lo que pasó Cath? – preguntó Tai, con una voz que quería traer calma, pero que estaba cargada de una profunda preocupación.

Ella no respondió, sino que, empezando ya a llorar otra vez, se levantó, soltándose de los brazos de él, y fue hasta una mesa que estaba contra el cilindro del transportador, y agarró una enorme pila de papeles, que llevó hasta donde estaba el moreno. Tampoco dijo nada cuando llegó de nuevo frente a él, sino que dejó los papeles sobre sus piernas. Al hombre no le costó mucho darse cuenta que eran cartas, todas escritas a máquina, y tampoco tuvo que leer todas para darse cuenta que eran cartas de amenaza. Se fijó la fecha de entrega de cada una: había unas treinta, que se habían entregado todos los días, una por día. La última tenía la fecha de ese mismo día, y lo que decía era bastante tenebroso. Ninguna mencionaba la muerte, pero, en cierto sentido, eso lo hacía peor, porque decían muchas cosas sobre hacerle otras cosas a la chica.

−¿Hace cuánto que estás encerrada en el departamento? –

Esta vez, Catherine sí respondió, con una voz temblorosa que parecía un vaso de vidrio haciendo equilibrio para no caerse:

−Hace unos seis días, tres que la paso en el baño−

Tai asumió que el baño era el lugar en el que estaba cuando él había llegado.

−¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Acudiste a alguien, a algún tipo de seguridad personal para asegurarte que nada te pase? –

La mujer negó con la cabeza lentamente. Parecía uno de esos fantasmas que dedican su ya no-existencia a lamentarse por todas partes.

−Es que no leíste todas las cartas, pero en una dice que no busque seguridad, que no le diga a nadie, porque algo malo pasará. El problema es que nunca dice qué es lo que pasaría−

−Nunca lo hacen, eso es lo que da más miedo, la incertidumbre− dijo Tai, ahora tratando de disfrazar su sorpresa y su ira. ¿Quién era el imbécil que le estaba haciendo eso a Catherine? Algunas de las cartas o extractos que había leído eran bastante perturbadores, y algunos hasta daban la impresión de que había cámaras en la casa, y que la vigilaban constantemente.

−¿Alguna idea de por qué pudo haber empezado todo esto? ¿Hiciste enojar a alguien, o algo parecido? – preguntó el moreno entonces, después de un largo silencio, ignorando varias otras dudas que tenía en ese momento.

Catherine pareció pensarlo durante unos momentos, quizás dando vueltas sobre sus acciones de ese último mes. Al principio, parecía no encontrar nada, porque cada vez su ceño se iba frunciendo más y más, hasta que, de repente, como quien ve algo que no esperaba, sus ojos se abrieron, su boca también, y empezó a respirar haciendo mucho ruido. Tai la agarró por los hombros con suavidad, la giró para que su cuerpo mirara al suyo, y, por ende, su cara también. Enfocó sus ojos en los de la mujer y la miró con profundidad, tratando de calmarla. Estuvo haciendo eso por al menos cinco minutos, hasta que la chica recuperó el habla, y dijo:

−De hecho, sí, hay algo. Hace un mes casi exacto, llevé una petición nueva a la ONU en relación al Digimundo. Era para prohibir que pudiera ir una empresa que se dedica a la experimentación en animales. Ellos decían que lo único que querían hacer era ver si podían construir una fábrica ahí, algo dijeron que les daría buena publicidad, pero yo me enteré por un anónimo que lo que querían era hacer experimentación de digimons. Investigué un tiempo, y cuando pude comprobarlo, llevé la petición de que no los dejaran. Por ser una de las digielegidas que se encargan de las relaciones Digimundo-Mundo, mi petición entró en seguida y tuvo bastante repercusión. Al final…− se quedó a mitad de frase, su voz se apagó, y sus ojos se desenfocaron, como si se hubiera hundido en sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a hablar, no terminó aquella frase, sino que dijo −¿Qué puedo hacer Tai? −.

El moreno, que a lo largo del breve relato había tratado de asimilar lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo, había ido pensando al mismo tiempo alguna manera de solucionar todo eso. Era natural que la primera reacción de Catherine hubiera sido llamarlo a él, después de todo, mantenían contacto siempre, trabajaban en la misma oficina incluso, habían ido a congresos juntos. En fin, eran grandes amigos. Pero Tai sentía que eso se escapaba de sus manos. ¿Qué podría hacer frente a una empresa sin rostro visible? Porque una cosa era buscar al desgraciado que había escrito las cartas, en caso de ser un acosador o algo por el estilo, y partirle la cara. Otra, muy diferente, era tratar de luchar contra una corporación multinacional, y hacerlo en base a cartas que ni siquiera podían confirmar que eran de ellos. No había posibilidad de enfrentarse legalmente a ellos, no a menos que buscaran más pruebas, lo cual no era imposible, pero era peligroso. No sabían de qué eran y no eran capaces de hacer esas personas.

−Es extraño− dijo entonces Tai, cayendo en cuenta de algo− Es extraño que no te hayan pedido que retiraras lo que habías dicho, que te retractaras y les dieras permiso para viajar al Digimundo. Después de todo, entiendo que podrían haberlo hecho sin necesariamente exponerse a que les presentes una demanda por amenaza−.

Catherine no dijo nada, sino que pensó sobre lo que el hombre había dicho. Tenían que encontrar, entre tantas otras cosas, una respuesta a esa incógnita recién planteada. La vista de la rubia se desvió hasta la pila de cartas, y vio la que estaba arriba de todo. La empezó a leer, como tantas veces ya había hecho con cada una, solo que esta vez notó algo que no había notado antes. Agarró la carta, la leyó una y otra vez, y dijo:

−No es extraño, porque lo hicieron, solo que de una manera en la que no me había dado cuenta antes− le extendió la carta al chico, quien la agarró y leyó en voz alta:

−A menos que te arrepientas de tus errores pasados, todo va a empeorar de formas inimaginables−.

Cuando terminó de leer, Tai se fijó en la fecha de entrega de esa carta particular. Había sido la que le había llegado a la mujer esa misma mañana. Era entendible por qué no se había percatado de eso antes, teniendo en cuenta que las emociones la habían superado y rebalsado. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudieran hacer. No en ese momento, al menos, teniendo en cuenta que la noche ya había caído y que al día siguiente ambos tenían que asistir a una convención en la ONU, siendo voceros ambos del Digimundo. La situación era complicada, y Tai lo entendía: al día siguiente, si alguien quería hacerle algo a Catherine, tendría la oportunidad perfecta. Y él no permitiría que le hicieran nada. No a ella.

Decidieron no hablar más del asunto, concluyendo en que buscarían una respuesta convincente a todo ese asunto a la mañana siguiente. Ya no estaban para quedarse toda la noche despiertos y al día siguiente quedarse todo el día activos. El moreno había decidido quedarse a dormir en lo de la rubia, negándose a irse y dejarla sola después de haber descubierto todo por lo que había pasado la mujer: la presión, las amenazas, el miedo. No, él se quedaría hasta que todo se hubiera arreglado.

Una velada tranquila, con algo de comida preparada por Catherine y una botella de vino entre ambos, y el cansancio flotaba en el aire. Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro, tranquilos. La mujer no se había sentido así en todo aquel mes, e incluso en toda su vida. Era genial tener un amigo como el otro, Tai de Catherine y Catherine de Tai. Tener a alguien que te escuchara incondicionalmente, y, todavía mejor, que estuviera en tu misma área de trabajo, que compartiera tu mismas frustraciones y tus mismos gustos en el campo laboral.

Se les hizo más tarde de la cuenta por quedarse hablando, de la vida y otras cosas. Ella le contó que había visitado a sus padres que vivían en las afueras de París, él le contó que había pasado el fin de semana anterior con sus padres y con Kari, a quien, dicho sea de paso, la rubia le mandó un saludo por medio del moreno. Hablaron de sus amigos, aquellos que tenían en común y aquellos que no. Hablaron como si en realidad fueran amigos de toda la vida, y no de hace algunos años. Se conocían mucho, compartían parte de su vida. Definitivamente, eran grandes amigos.

Cuando ya los párpados de ambos se caían del cansancio, cuando ya los bostezos eran repetidos y casi constantes, se dijeron las buenas noches, Catherine se retiró a su cuarto, que estaba del otro lado de la única pared lisa del muro de vidrio principal que los rodeaba, y Tai se acomodó en el sillón más largo, y más cómodo, después de dar el comando para que las persianas de noche se cerraran, así el sol no le pegaría en la cara al día siguiente, despertándolo bruscamente y, quizás, de malhumor.

El día siguiente sería un día nuevo.


End file.
